Your Five Nights At Freddy's
by Prowlfan1011
Summary: You are a new arrival at the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and your job is to watch the animatronics for five nights, can you handle it?
1. prologue

**Hey everyone, this is my first Five Nights At Freddy's story, I know that you might get a kick out of this one. Normally I'd have an OC for the rest of my stories, but I'll let you be the protagonist in this story, no matter which you are, anyway, I don't own the game, however, I own the plot of this story enjoy.**

* * *

You were a new arrival at the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and you were looking for a job, you told the manager that you wanted a job as a mechanic, but he refused to give you the mechanic's job because he said the budget they had was too low, you then asked what other jobs they had, the manager quickly suggested that you do the security guard's position at night shift.

You ask him why, he says. "it's kind of hard to explain, the person who is on his last night shift for this week will tell you over the phone." You shrug. _Well, at least it's Sunday._ You thought as the manager had given you the resume, you filled it out, and handed it back to him. "You're in, welcome. You start tomorrow night." The manager says.

You were happy, not yet knowing of the five horrifying nights waiting ahead of you.

* * *

**That's the Prologue, I know it's short, but I'll get more of it the next time I get Chapter one up.**

**R&amp;R please.**


	2. Night One

**Hey everyone, I know it's late, but it's here, the first night is the first chapter, I had three reviews and I got a negative one from a guy who said bad things about the story, I can't remember his name, but I got a message for him: You don't know the first thing about writing a story that lets the reader read in the first person view, it's a scenario of the game, if you were the night guard, how would you feel if YOU were to sit in a small room with killer animatronics trying to stuff you in a suit? Btw, I deleted that stupid, hurtful review of yours.**

**I'm sorry if the rest of you had to read that, pay no mind to it, except the one who just sent that negative review, I got two other reviews, one of them was more like a question, and the other was quite nice.**

**To Fangirls319: Yes, I am writing this, it's just that I need to take a break from this and write chapters for my other stories, it'll take a while to write another chapter for this one, though.**

**To : Thanks for the review, I appreciate it. You didn't respond to my third reply, just in case you missed it, when I said I might be a little late, I really meant it, but hey, better late than never, right?**

**with that said, I think the disclaimer is in effect when I say that I don't own anything except the story, and the plot. So, enjoy!**

* * *

You were in your office sitting in your chair, looking at your desk, it was filled with an old computer, probably hooked to an old security system that hadn't been used since the seventies, your drink, a fan, and a cupcake with eyes, similar to the one the chicken animatronic was holding in her left hand.

That's when the phone rang, and you answered it. The voice of the previous night guard filled your ears, when you tried saying hello, you found out that it was just a message, the message gave you the introduction to your job, but you were concerned with the last part. "Death? missing people?" the previous guard in the message tried to reassure you, but you were in such a panic, you couldn't calm down, that's when you decided to check the cameras on the animatronics, making sure they stayed in their proper places. Then the message ended.

_Okay, I'm good for now._ You thought, feeling safe, but that feeling was gone when the camera feed on the screen started to mess up, and one of the animatronics was not in their proper place when the camera feed returned, you decided to check on other places to see where the missing animatronic went, you checked the left hallway, and to your horror, the rabbit animatronic was in the hallway on your left, you close the left door.

You check to see the animatronic in the supply closet, you let out a sigh of relief, when you checked the camera, the second animatronic was spotted in between two tables, you were more worried about the bunny animatronic at your left. Good grief. You thought, then you check the camera on the center of the stage, the bear animatronic was still there. _He didn't move, that's good._ You hear heavy footsteps coming from the left hall, you turn on the light and find the bunny looking at you, and you immediately close the door from letting the animatronic from getting in. _that was close._

When the animatronic left, you open the door again, then to find the second animatronic was starring at you through the window when the light was turned on, it's beak open wide, it left traumatic scar in your mind when you closed the door, turning the lights in the hallway off.

Then it came to 6:00 A.M a few minutes later, you were glad to leave and get some sleep when you got home, but you would go back to the place which would further haunt your dreams. You ignore that the thought of it when you went to bed, hopping that it was a nightmare as you start to drift into your sleep.

* * *

**OOH, I hate it when Bonnie does that when he's at your left door, also, Chica does have her beak open when she stares at you like that at the window, just what is she thinking when she's at the window? I'll never know. I think it's time to take a break from this story for a while, I have an OC who's waiting for me in the Captain N crossover story and he's getting bored, so I better hurry I'll see you in that story when the chapter's finished. bye for now.**


End file.
